Stars of Fate
by Furiouswind
Summary: A love that overcame hatred, a wall of vengence, two worlds and two lives? A tale of a single soldier, who braved through the hardships, to seek what is truely in her heart. OC X OC. No Flames please. One shot.


A/N: This is a short fic which i have done right after my great fic: StarOcean Till The End Of Time, Till What End? I got inspired to write this right after playing Dynasty Warrior 5 XL... Some people may think that that game sucks, but i think the best part of it is the two new modes which allow your own character to take charge. Destiny mode or Legend mode, i forgot, allows you to use a new character and start from scratch as a soldier in the army, not some cool general with ass kicking skills from the beginning. Yeah, that's where i got my inspiration to write this. It's very short compared to my last fic, so i'll just squeeze everything into one chapter. By the way, for those odd words, like Jiu Jiu(uncle), Jie(older sister), those are Chinese words. Get someone who can translate it for you, or just guess it. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior or any other games that Koei porduces, but i do own Ocs, so there. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The first rays of the light beamed in from the heavens and crept into the darkened room of hers. Even as the light danced about into her eyes, she still remained fast asleep. She couldn't find much reason to ever wake up. She spent the whole night taking care of the animals. But at least it would not be her turn this night. The sleeping form of a young sixteen year old girl tossed around in her bed, dreaming about the great tasting food that she would have in the morning. Her long dark hair flowed freely down to her waist. She wasn't really proud of having such a long hair, since it sometimes got into her eyes, but her mother had told her that having short hair for girls was considered an immoral thing to do. She had no right to complain, so she followed whatever her parents told her to do. If there was one thing she cherished more than anything, was her family and her values that come with it. Her family was quite large, having seven brothers and sisters, she being the second youngest. Her father worked as a farmer, being retired from the army and settled down with his family in a small village at the edge of the Jing province. Life was all that hard, in fact, she kind of liked it like this. With the war about to start, everyone was in a state of panic. Luckily, with such a poor income, her family managed to evade both the tax collectors and the army officials. No one would ever notice a small village on the edge of a province. Her older brothers, all three of them, have married and have invited their wives to stay in their humble home. She liked having more sisters to talk to, even if they were just in-laws, and everything was perfect. Her older sisters, the other three, were married as well and have moved out, but in nearby homes. Clearly, it was a sign of exchange. Soon, she would be married off as well, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. All she could think about was the next meal. Though she ate quite a sum considering her gender and size, she never grew fat. That caught the envy of her sisters, but they knew that everything was perfect. Their life was perfect the way it was, laughter at the dinner table, the conversations between family members. Chi Xue, as her mother called her, was the most beautiful single girls left in the village. Many have tried to get a head start and offer their hand in marriage, but she quietly refused, saying she was not of age. Her name, Chi Xue, is already a sign of her beauty. Her name literally meant, blood-red snow. If taken figuratively, it would mean, a warm and loving person who is as pure as the snow. Her mother proudly gave her that name, having some sort of foresight of what she may become. She turned again in her bed, before a young boy pushed aside the bamboo curtain door. He had the same colour eyes as Chi Xue and same hair colour. He was only a year younger than Chi Xue but he was already taller than her. He sat down onto her hard stone bed and tried to shake her awake. "Jie, wake up. It's time for breakfast" He said. "Hmm... Fu Shen? Another ten more minutes." She mumbled. "The rice won't wait another ten minutes. You know how Er Ge is like if he wakes up." That got her up. Chi Xue shot out of bed. It was true. The only person who could compete with Chi Xue at the table, was her second oldest brother. "Thanks for waking me up." Chi Xue said, shooting up from bed. She opened up her small closest and stopped. Turning around, she stared hard at her younger brother, who still sat on her bed. Even though Chi Xue adored her younger brother the most in her family, there was a line to everything she could share with him. "Fine, fine, I'll leave." Fu Shen got up and left, shrugging his shoulders. Once her younger brother had left, Chi Xue continued with taking off her night clothes and putting on fresh ones, dumping her old clothes into a small basket at the foot of her bed. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and looked at herself in the small mirror. She looked aright. Her clothing being a brown shirt and matching pants. There wasn't much choice, but that was one thing she could not care much about. Smelling breakfast, she rushed out of her room, not expecting once of the worst days of her life to occur. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Patting her stomach, which had grown slightly larger due to breakfast, Chi Xue set out into the fields to start planting the next rows rice in the fields. Her second brother, Zhang Yu, was helping out as well, since both Chi Xue and him ate the most during breakfast, so they got the part of planting the fields. Her brother, Zhang Yu, was four years older than Chi Xue and he had some experience in fighting, being personally trained by their father. Chi Xue had always been impressed by the smooth movements of her father's sword technique, but knew that no one would ever teach her. She was a girl, after all. She stopped work half-way, sensing that something was amiss. Looking up, she saw Zhang Yu sitting under a tree, waving towards her. Confused, yet feeling tired, Chi Xue stopped work and joined her brother under the tree. "Er Ge, what do you think you're doing? Skipping out on work like this?" Chi Xue asked. "Me? Nothing, just thought i should rest my stomach after that workout. You should too, if you don't want to race for the washroom again." "Er... no thanks. You're right, i think a little rest won't hurt." Chi Xue smiled, leaning against the tree. The sky was so bright and peaceful. It was as if nothing could ever happen to them. Nothing at all. "Hey, doesn't it smell like somethings burning?" Zhang Yu asked. Chi Xue sniffed at the air. There was something that was burning. "Look! Our house!" Zhang Yu pointed to their house, across the rice fields. It was true, their house was set ablaze. "Pa! Ma! Fu Shen!" Chi Xue got up, horrified by the sight, and was about to run when Zhang Yu stopped her. "Chi Xue, wait! You can't go!" "Why! Pa! Ma! FU SHEN!" "Let's run, now!" Zhang Yu pulled his little sister away, running off into the woods. One of the last things that Chi Xue saw, was their house burning down, with no survivors coming out. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They ran on and on. Not looking back. Brother and sister, hand in hand, ran away from their burned home and past. They ran on and on, even though barefooted and tired. Chi Xue's mind kept replaying that horrifying scene over and over again in her head. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. It couldn't happen to her. This was all a dream. None of this could ever happen to her, not in this reality. She stopped running, her feet refusing to move. Zhang Yu sensed his sister's halt in movement and stopped as well. "Chi Xue, let's go! They could find us any moment!" "... Pa... Ma... Fu Shen... They're all... gone..." "Chi Xue..." Zhang Yu sighed. It was hard on him as well, but he was a realist as well. He knew what he had to do. "Look, we need to go. I know it's hard on you, and it is on me as well, but if we don't go, we could end up dead." "But-" "Look, this is war, you understand that, don't you?" Chi Xue slowly nodded her head. "Good. In war, there are no such things as civilians. To the soldiers, it may seem like killing unarmed soldiers, to field commanders, it would look like extra work, for generals, it isn't even worth a glance at. This happens all the time. Let' go." Zhang Yu extended his hand to her. Chi Xue stared at his hand for awhile and took it. She understood what her brother said. "Right, let's go." Zhang Yu said, leading the way once again. "But- where are we to go?" "To Zao Jiu Jiu's place." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After a long trek through the woods, the two finally made it into an open field. Their uncle, Zao Zen Cao, was a general in the army of Wu. He would surely take them in, after all, they were extremely close for relatives. They managed to make it into the next village and find someone who would help them. Apparently, their village was not the only one to be attacked. All border villages were destroyed and taken over. Word spread that it was Shu who charged in. People grew frightened of this news and began running to the inner part of Wu. A merchant they found was packing and ready to move on when they asked him. He gladly obliged to their request, and even gave them new clothes and meals. He said that it was only right for him to help others. After that, he brought them on horseback to their uncle's place, sitting in the inner part of Jing province. The place where their uncle stayed was huge, practically a mansion. "I didn't know Zao jiu jiu lived like this." Chi Xue commented, mouth slacked open. She was slightly uncomfortable with the more luxurious clothes that suited more for men then it did for women and the rich food in comparison to what they had from the merchant, but this was way too much. They knocked on the large doors and waited. After awhile, they heard the scuttling of feet. The door opened slightly and an unfamiliar face appeared. "Can i help you?" The servant asked. "Yes, we're here to see Zao jiu jiu. We're his nephew and niece, Zhang Yu and Chi Xue of the Huang family." Zhang Yu said confidently. The servant nodded and closed the door. "Er... do you think he did not believe us?" Chi Xue asked. "No, they usually do that...i think." Zhang Yu scratched his head, not exactly sure that it was true. The door opened once more, but a more familiar face appeared. "Zhang Yu! Chi Xue! Come here!" The man who stood there said. He was quite large, well built and clearly quite dignified. He spread his arms wide and held the two tightly, but not too tight. "Oh, my favourite nephew and niece. Eating too much again? Haha, come in, come in, we'll talk more inside." Zen Cao led them inside the mansion, just letting the two stare in awe at the riches of life. As far as they know, their uncle never had any children, saying that he couldn't find the right wife anywhere. And now, in his late thirties, he had given up on finding a wife. The place was grand, large gardens with ponds, large halls and long corridors. Their uncle led them to a room with a table and a few chairs and gestured them to sit. "So, what can i do for you. Where are your parents?" "Zao jiu jiu, I'm sure you've heard of the invasion." Zhang Yu replied, absolutely sure that Chi Xue would not want to talk about it. "Yes... it was a shame. Shu invaded without a warning. Our forces were deployed to counter, but it was too late to recover that part of Jing. Don't tell me my brother and his wife..." "Unfortunately... yes. We're the only ones to make it out alive." "Oh dear... I'm... I'm so sorry." Zen Cao said, shaking his head in sorrow. "Chi Xue, I'm so sorry. You were the pride and joy of Zen Shi. He had always talked about you whenever he came over. It must be painful." "I'd rather not talk about it." "Oh, sure, I'm sorry. I'll let you stay here. Don't worry, everything is taken care of. Your father said that he wanted to be a farmer and live poor like we used to in order to raise you well. He was right, but for now, i want you to indulge yourselves in all that i have." Zen Cao smiled. Was this how it was to turn out? In the end, was this how she would live her life? --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue had woken up early every morning, noticing her brother practicing his sword skills with their uncle before having breakfast He would complain how Chi Xue would always eat his share if he did not finish practice fast, and their Uncle would just laugh, saying that there was always more to go around. Both Chi Xue and Zhang Yu politely refused, saying that having too much rich food and too much did not sit too well with them. Chi Xue started wearing proper lady clothing, a chiong sum, and felt quite uncomfortable in it. She had her hair cut to a shorter length, feeling some weight freed. It was still long enough to make a ponytail, though, but that was the way she liked it. Around the middle of her torso. One night, she decided to do something different. She knew that she could not rest easy with the thoughts of her family dead easily. She needed to do something. She walked along the hallway and reached her uncle's study. She politely knocked on the door and waited for her uncle's reply. "Come in." Chi Xue opened the door and stepped in. But she was in for a surprise. Her uncle wasn't alone. In the same room, stood a young handsome man with long hair and a piercing stare, yet, his face had a calm sense about it. "Ah, Chi Xue. Good to see you. Can't sleep?" Her uncle asked. "Not really, Zao jiu jiu, i have a favour to ask." "Ask away." "I... i would like to learn some martial arts." Silence filled the room. the young man looked at Chi Xue and smiled. "Why not, general Zao. It could prove interesting." "But-... Are you sure, Chi Xue?" "Yes. I knew that in my heart i wanted to avenge my family. I want to learn martial arts." "Sigh... if that is what you wish, then i cannot stop you. Oh, my apologizes. Chi Xue, this is the grand general of the Wu army, general and strategist, Zhou Yu." Chi Xue gasped in surprised, not realizing that such an important person was here. She immediately bowed her head as low as her body could bend forward. "Haha, this is rich. She's just like you said she would be, general Zao. Chi Xue, i expect great things from you. As for your proposal... i guess he can be placed in your unit. Move out as soon as you can." "Yes, general." Zen Cao bowed as Zhou Yu left the room. Noticing that Chi Xue was still in bowing stance even though Zhou yu had left, Zen Cao could not help but laugh. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue had started practice with a bamboo pole, since her uncle sensed that she was good with a pole to start with. In fact, he was wrong. She wasn't just good with a pole, she was excellent at it. Within one day, she mastered the entire basic movement of eight different styles of the pole fighting. At night, she began to read on her own accord more on other fighting styles. Including the mornings in which her brother would practice his sword techniques, she would sit by and watch him closely on his movements. She may have grown up on a farm, but she was still very well educated, thanks to her father's connections. Chi Xue felt extremely confidant of her skills that she challenged her own brother. Using the pole, she managed to make him drop his weapon three times in a row. Using the sword, she managed to threaten his life twice, but he still reigned better with the sword, having able to counter her threats and also able to threaten her life ten times. Chi Xue, though felt depressed about both the lost of her family and the lost of the match, still thought about she wanted to do. She couldn't just march straight into Shu and start killing everyone. It wasn't her nature. That would place her in no different position than the soldiers who killed her family. She sat down at the table, slowly eating her food as she thought about what she should do. She wanted revenge, that was certain, but how should she do it? That was when Zhang Yu walked in, but in armour. "Er Ge? What is that for?" Chi Xue asked, confused on what he was planning on. "Chi Xue, I'm sorry... but i must do this. It's for our family." "Ge? I don't-" "I'm joining the army." Chi Xue sat there, her mind still trying to place that word in the right sense. "No... this is a joke. Tell me it is! Tell me that this is all just a dream. Tell me!" Zhang Yu looked away, unable to answer his own sister and to be able to look straight into her eyes. Zen Cao entered the room as well, dressed in armour too. "I'm sorry, Chi Xue, but this is what your brother wishes. I tried to tell him not to go, since you two are what you have left for each other. Sadly, his mind is made up. There was no way i could convince him, I'm sorry. Come on, Zhang Yu, let's go." Zen Cao diverted his eyes from his niece, not wanting to see the sadness that was within her eyes. "Er Ge! You will come back, won't you? Promise me you will come back!" Chi Xue called after her brother, but he did not answer, as the two got onto horses and rode off, leaving Chi Xue all alone. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She had almost lost all will to train, sitting by herself at the table as the servants try to get her to eat. She would barely touch her own food. It was as if she had lost the will to live. She sat there, in the same spot, day after day, praying that her brother was safe. Her brother and uncle, were the only living relatives left. She would not know what to do without them. She sat on the window pane, staring out into the clear night sky, thinking about her brother when footsteps echoed throughout the mansion. Something had happened. Jumping to her feet, she rushed out to find out what had happened. The servant came rushing towards her and passed her a sealed letter. Judging from the seal, it was clear that it was from the military. Chi Xue hurried and opened the letter. But dropped it the moment she read it. Her worst fears had come true. Her brother and uncle had died on the battlefield against Wei. Her uncle had left everything in her care and her brother's sword was brought back as well. "This can't be happening... no... this can't be... tell me it isn't true." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The wind bated against his clothes, but that was little concern to him. He stood outside the giant mansion of the once general Zao Zen Cao. It had been a couple of months since the news of the general's death had reached him. Though he mourned for the lost, he was sure that someone would be in even more state of depression. He took a deep breath and knocked on the large doors. He waited. The scurrying of footsteps came to the door as it creaked slightly open, revealing the old servant. "I am here to see the lady of the house, Chi Xue." He said. The servant took one look at him and immediately opened the door and bowed in his presence. He walked in without his guards and waited for the servant to show him where Chi Xue would be. The servant walked along and led him to the garden. There, the servant left. He took a look around the garden. It was still as grand as ever. But then, he noticed a slim figure sitting by the pond, still dressed in the same chiong sum he had seen her wear that day when he came to visit. He walked up to her and gave a slight cough, catching her attention. The girl turned around, sadness evident in her eyes. But the moment she saw him, she got up and bowed. "There's no need for that." He smiled. Chi Xue nodded and straightened herself. "What can i do to honour this visit from Lord Zhou Yu?" She asked. Zhou Yu noted that though it had been only a couple of months since he last saw her, she had grown even more beautiful, unluckily for him, he was already married. "Ahem. I heard that you still mourn for the lost of your brother and uncle." "... of course i would. How can i not be?" She answered sadly, turning back to the pond. Zhou Yu knew he would be breaking all military protocol, but he was desperate, and he knew just the way she could help him. "Look, i have proposal for you. I can let you help out in the military, if that is what you want." He hoped that was what she wanted. She turned to him and smiled. Zhou Yu blushed at her brilliance of her smile. "Thanks. I would consider it. But, if i was to join the military, i would like to join as a soldier." "... I can't do that. The military would not-" "That is my only wish. I want to feel what it feels like to face the enemy. I want to know what my brother and uncle have gone through." "... Is it for revenge?" Chi Xue lowered her head slightly. "It may be so." Zhou Yu sighed, knowing full well what she wanted. "I will see what i can do." "Thank you." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue managed to join the military as a soldier, though many are against the idea of placing a girl fighting. Zhou Yu, sensing that many would try to get her to be kicked out of the military, placed her under the leadership of Zhou Tai. Chi Xue was extremely grateful for what Zhou Yu did and had placed the mansion under the care of the servants, telling them that if anything should happen to her, they could split the share of the money. Naturally they were happy of that deal, but having their lady going out to battle was something they could not help but worry. Zhou Tai had placed her as one of his personal squad, hearing how she was quite good with weapons. Though many scorn her for her gender and age, Chi Xue never gave up. As soon as she was posted, they were immediately thrown into combat against Wei. This was the chance Chi Xue had been waiting for to start her revenge. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She sat in her tent, face buried in her hands. They had marched all the way from Wu's capital of Jian Ye to the north where Wei had started to invade Wu territory. Now they sat on the Dong Zhang plains, planning to use this as the last foothold against this invasion. A young soldier stepped into Chi Xue's tent, bowing in respect. "It's alright. What can i do for you, Jing Chen?" She asked the young man. "I was just checking to see if you were alright. You seemed depressed along the way here." "Well, it's just something i have to go through. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine now." Chi Xue smiled warmly, getting up and turning to her armour. It was a light armour, allowing her for more movement than others and it allowed more flexibility, since it lacked certain parts of the normal armour. "Alright. Just let us know if there is anything you need." "Actually, there is..." Chi Xue thought about it. She turned to a map laid out on her table. Though she was only a s argent, she still had control over some troops. She looked over the map. Certain places in the area held key strategic points if played right. She called for her troops to arrive in her tent, planning about how she should do this. Within five minutes, all twenty of her men were standing around her table. In the entire army, her men were the only ones who trusted her abilities, having personally beaten their last Sargent into a pulp. "Right, i know that i am overstepping my authority by doing this, but i want to win this battle. I'm sure you all want to as well." Chi Xue started off. All of her men nodded their heads. "Right. Look at this. Even though it's going to be an open field battle, there are certain points that would give us an advantage. This area, would allow us to cut off their reinforcements and their retreat route if we move swiftly. This area would allow us to see the entire battle layout, including their base of attacks. Finally, this area would allow us to ambush them." Chi Xue pointed to three separate areas. The first one being a small river, the second being a hill, and the last one was just a plain flat field. "But, how are we suppose to ambush them?" One of her men asked. "Easy. Disguises. It is the time of season where the rice would be ready for gathering. By using the right disguise, we can hide from their detection and counter them. I will lead the ambush myself. Chen Yan, i want you on that hill and give support with your archers. Yuan Ping, Jian Ye, you two are to cut off their route. The rest of you, are with me. This is my own operation, so whatever you do, be aware that there will be no back-up." All of her men nodded. "Good. We leave by sunset to prepare. All of you get ready by then." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zhou Tai was not having a good time. Definitely not. An addition to his already angry face, was the news that part of his own personal squad had disappeared without a trace. Weapons, horses, all gone. If he found Chi Xue, he would have a private talk with her. Zhou Yu had told him that it was no big deal and that maybe she decided that there was something else that he hadn't thought about. Zhou Tai greatly doubted that theory. Still, now they were already on the battle field and there was no way he was going to back out just to find his subordinate. Already, he could see the Wei banner from across the field. It sort of loomed ahead as a sign of death. "Alright... prepare to move." He commanded his troops. Taishi Ci had already start their advance, as well as Gan Ning and Lu Meng. Zhou Tai was most likely the last to move his troops, and he hated being last. Just as they were in sight of the enemy, Zhou Yu commanded the entire army to halt. "What's the matter?" Zhou Tai asked, confused at why they had stopped. The enemy was right in front of them, or at least their camp was. "This battle is already over. Look." Zhou Yu pointed to the camp, where black smoke rose from. The Wei banner was suddenly torn down and one of Wu was put in its place. "What is the meaning of this?" Lu Meng asked, not sure that this was in the strategy Zhou Yu had planned out. "Zhou Tai, i believe we have found your subordinate." Zhou Yu pointed to the now open gates of Wei's camp. Standing there, was Chi Xue and her men, standing proudly under the banner of Wu. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Through this deed, Zhou Tai had realized his subordinates real talents in both combat, and strategy. Zhou Yu was right about her, she was special. He managed to promote her from Sargent to Lieutenant General. Her men were all accounted for and all promoted to major. It was a serious breakthrough in the protocol and many voiced their complaints, but all were quickly put down by Zhou Tai. Seeing how Chi Xue was more use to using a pole, Zhou Tai decided to teach her some swordsmanship skills that he uses, hoping that maybe he could get her to wield a sword better. He knew that she had some training in swords, but never really around to see how she would fare. After some training, he was even more amazed to find out that she could learn any technique he dished out to her within a couple of days, when it would normally take weeks. Zhou Yu also took interest in her abilities, but not as a fighter, but as a strategist. He invited her over a couple of times and discussed strategies, training and teaching her at the same time. "Chi Xue, i wanted to ask you. Do you still fight to take revenge on your family?" "... I'm not sure. Now that I've seen what is like in war, i..." Chi Xue could not describe how she was feeling. It was too much for her to take, in reality. When she first struck her first kill, a rush of emotions flowed through her at rapid speed. It was both tormenting and satisfying. "Don't worry, everyone feels like that. War is not a great thing to indulge in, but we all have our flaws, and in so, war is inevitable. Tell you what, why not i send you over to Shu-Han's camp and let you decide on what you want to do." "Shu-Han?" Chi Xue could not believe what Zhou Yu was trying to get at. "Yes. I heard that Zhuge Liang is proposing an alliance to fight Wei. Since this is such a good opportunity, why not go over to Shu-Han and see how they feel. They are much more concerned with virtue than you think they are." "... I... i understand." Chi Xue said, realizing that it was more like an order than a request. "Good, you leave by next light. Have some good rest. I'll be hearing from you soon." Chi Xue got up and bowed, leaving the room. Looking back, she could see the Jing border just as a speck in the horizon. She had journeyed early in the morning alone, leaving her own unit behind. Though Zhou Tai did lament letting her go, she managed to cool him down by telling him that she was only going there to visit Zhuge Liang. It would be a total trip of three days. Naturally her horse can go faster, but she wanted it to reserve it's energy. The woods that silently watched her progress did not help her solitude. During this journey, she mentally thought to herself, what did she want to do? What was it that she wished to accomplish through this? Why did Zhou Yu send her to the Shu-Han camp? All she was a messenger to reply Zhuge Liang's reply of the alliance. Was it some sort of trick from Zhou Yu as well? To spy on Shu and also for her to understand who she will be fighting? That was a possibility. Up ahead, she spotted a village and headed towards it. Luckily, she was back to her normal clothes, and not her armour. It was getting quite hot and she hated being in armour. Stopping for a break, she decided to start her own investigation on what the Shu-Han was up to. She couldn't count on the people in Jing that were occupied by Shu, since they would not give an accurate assumption on what their new lord would be like. Tying her horse at the stables next to the inn, she walked into the inn and sat herself down at a table. It seemed quite unusual for a girl to be sitting by herself and Chi Xue caught the attention of quite a few guys. The server came over and asked for her order. "I'll have the chicken with rice." The server nodded in response and was about to walk off when Chi Xue stopped him. "Can you get the landlord here? i want to ask a few questions." The server looked like he did not listen to the request properly, but still nodded his head and walked off. Chi Xue could not help but few the unwanted attention she was giving off to the guys in the inn. Maybe it was her dressing. She looked at herself, trying to cover as much of her legs as she could. Then she remembered that she had something else. She unslung her sword and placed it on the table, sighing as the weight was lifted off from her. The server came once again and placed her order on the table. It was a simple dish, but it suited to her needs well enough. She passed the server some silver and he walked away. As soon as Chi Xue began to eat, a large man sat down at her table. "Can i help you?" She asked. "More like, can I help you? You asked to see me, miss?" The larger man asked. He seemed to be well built and apparently had no time to shave. "Yes. I wanted to ask a citizen of Shu-Han on what do they think of their king." Chi Xue began, eating slowly. The large man scratched his beard. "You're not from around here, i take it?" "No. I'm from Jing." "Oh, a citizen of Wu? Well, i would advice you not to stick out too much. Some people don't like your kind." The landlord said. "Really? Well, i am to deliver a message to the great strategist Zhuge Liang, but i would like to know more about this country and how it fares in terms of ruling?" "Hmm... our leader is a great man, he preaches virtue and honour. He had risked his own life and the life of his army, to save villages." "So... he loves his people, is that right?" "Very much so. However, i heard that he would risk his own son as well for the people. In my view, that is something that shouldn't be done." "Not very honourable." "No, but everyone knows that he places the people before himself, and that is what keeps us happy." "I see... what of the conditions of living?" "Well, there hasn't been much of a change. We all live as we should be. Lord Liu Bei had visited some poorer villages along the border of Wei which got hit in night raids. Poor fellows. Our lord was great enough to get his own army to help restore the villages." Chi Xue nodded and took that into account. What she gathered was quite what she didn't have in mind, but she must still look in other perspectives. "So... what do you know about the Jing invasion?" "Your own province, huh? Nothing, actually. All i know is that lord Guan Yu was leading it. Other than that, nothing." "Alright, thanks for everything." "Enjoy your stay." The landlord got up and left, leaving Chi Xue back to her meal. All of these facts did not add up. This Guan Yu... she heard tales of his great deeds, but never actually thought that such a man with honour would cause the death of innocent villages. She continued with her meal and finished it quickly, feeling the agitation of having so many eyes on her. She took her leave and got back onto her horse and hurried on. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It took her another two days to reach the gates of the great capital of Shu-Han, Cheng Du. The roads were even more busy than other villages and Chi Xue must have figured it was because it was the capital. She reached the gate guard and showed him her papers. He immediately reached for his sword. A voice stopped him, however. A young man stood out from the behind. "Put your sword away, this is the emissary that lord Zhuge Liang has been waiting for." "Yes, lord Wu Shi." Wu Shi? Chi xue turned around and looked straight into the eyes of the young man. He had short sleek hair, a set of light brown eyes and he is most likely the most handsome guy that Chi Xue had ever seen, besides her lord Zhou Yu, but that was considered pretty in Chi Xue's taste. "Chi Xue, i presume?" He asked. Chi Xue nodded her head. "Good, lord Zhuge Liang wasn't expecting you for another day, but luckily, i just came back so now this won't be a hassle, let's go." Wu Shi led the way inside, followed by Chi Xue and her horse. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The mansion to which Wu Shi had led Chi Xue to was large, much larger than the one she was normally accustomed to. She guessed that this mansion belonged to the great Zhuge Liang, and not the leader Liu Bei. Even though Chi Xue was well acquainted with Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai, she never got around to be even close to the palace in which her lord, Sun Quan resided. She walked up the steps of the grand mansion into the main house. Calligraphy writings were hung up all over the place, and Chi Xue was absolutely sure that those were hand-written by Zhuge Liang himself. Wu Shi led Chi Xue into a room and told her that he would get Zhuge Liang. As Chi Xue looked around the room, she saw more calligraphy hung up around the room, paintings and other grand objects decorating the room. Indeed, this was a life of luxury. A slight cough interrupted her thoughts and Chi Xue turned around, meeting face to face with the great man himself. It was just as Chi Xue had heard about him, his presence was so grand, so pure, that everything around him, even the grand statues of gold and the paintings, seemed so insignificant. "Chi Xue from Wu, am i correct?" He asked. "Yes, it is an honour to meet you." Chi Xue bowed in respect. "There is no need of such respect, for i am a humble man. Sit down and let us have a drink." The two sat down at the table and began to talk. First, it began with the message, then it moved to weather, then to politics, strategies and so on. "I see... interesting, i would never have thought of such tactic. You certainly are a genius as lord Zhou Yu has claimed." Zhuge Liang smiled. "I am nothing of that sort. I was a poor farmer's girl and learned to work around nature. That is all." "I see. It is extremely rare to see your kind around. Such a rare talent is greatly needed in times of chaos like this, and yet, without chaos, you are still sought after for your abilities in resources and politics." "I choose to do what i do only as a result of a serious of events, nothing more." "Events? Please enlighten me. Why is it that you became a soldier? This greatly interests me since women are never allowed on the battlefield." Zhuge Liang said, noting that Chi Xue looked uncomfortable with that topic, but he decided to press on. "I was a poor farmer's daughter. I was happy with my family and i tried to please my parents as much as i could, but then our village was attacked a few months ago by your men." "My men?" "Yes. From what i gathered, it was led by lord Guan Yu. I lost my entire family except for my second brother. Together, we headed towards our uncle's house and we stayed there for awhile. After that, my brother and my uncle died fighting against Wei. That was when lord Zhou Yu recruited me since he knew my uncle." Chi Xue stopped, feeling a sharp pain aching through her heart. "Hmm... do you feel any hatred towards me or my men?" "I would lying to myself if i said i didn't." Chi Xue replied almost too quickly. "Well, at least you are honest. Like i said, you are a rare find in this era. Why not make yourself at home and feel free to do whatever you please within this house? I'll have Wu Shi accompany you and assist you whenever needed." "Thank you, Lord Zhuge Liang." Chi Xue bowed. "No no, i should be the one to thank you. Through you, i have opened my eyes to many more things. I am in your dept and will look forward to seeing your bravery in battle." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Over the course of the next few weeks, Chi Xue began to see what the Shu-Han were really made of. The people were living happily under the rule of their Lord, one who preached virtue and morals. It could be said that Chi Xue was thinking that the attack on her village was not Lord Liu Bei's idea. Or if he did, he did not plan for anyone to be harmed. So what was it that made her continue her investigation? Her burning rage for revenge still sought another. Was it Lord Guan Yu? Could be. As Wu Shi and Chi Xue spent more time together, they became closer to each other. Both were without families, both being taken in by the military. In Wu Shi's case, he was orphaned at a young age and was raised by Lord Guan Yu himself. The way Wu Shi talked about his mentor, made it sound like Wu Shi looked up to Guan Yu as a father figure, more than a teacher. Chi Xue also made herself known to other standing figures within the Shu-Han army, like Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue ying, who stayed within the household, either reading or creating new strategies for her husband. Lord Zhao Yun had dropped by as well, and Chi Xue managed to impress him with her use of the pole. Even Zhuge Liang's apprentice, Jiang Wei was greatly impressed by her abilities. There was no doubt in their eyes that she would be a key figure in ending the war, but on whose side would she fight on? They all knew that her loyalty knew no bounds and so many speculated that Wu may actually win. It saddened most of them to think that such a talent would be fighting against them, but it was war, and so there wasn't much helping. If it came down to that time, they would gladly fight against her to the death. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Within a month, Chi Xue and Wu Shi had gotten so close, that they would never leave each other's side. At that time, Lord Zhou Yu had dropped by the discuss the strategy to be used in the war against Zhuge Liang. Both Chi Xue and Wu Shi were summoned as well. "It is imperative that the two of you help Pang Tong out. There is only one way to win, and that is by fire." Zhou Yu said. "Right. Pang Tong will chain the ships together and you two will try to gather as much information as possible. When we give the signal, defect immediately. We cannot guarantee your safety, but i wish the best of luck." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue was trying to get used to her sea legs as she balanced herself on the rocky sea. They managed to defect successfully to Wei. It had been a few weeks already since they had been at sea and the time was closing in fast to the battle. Chi Xue had come up with her own strategy, disguising Wu and Shu soldiers she had brought over with her as Wei and hiding them below decks of key ships. She had a great bulk of the ambush troops hidden on board the flagship. Still, even though everything was set and ready, she still had a queasy feeling within her. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Many Wei troops were feeling the same thing. While defecting to Wei, Chi Xue had met with Cao Pi's wife, Zhen Ji. She was indeed beautiful as many would say. Chi Xue had to punch Wu Shi in the gut to get him to move from his stare of her. Somehow, it made her so angry at the way he looked at Zhen Ji. After a few chats with Zhen Ji, Chi Xue had learned much more on Wei. Chi Xue left Zhen Ji, telling her that it would be best if she wasn't there to see that battle. The last advice that Chi Xue gave to Zhen Ji, was the if she was dissatisfied with her husband's other wives, she should go and talk to him about it. Chi Xue did not know this, but that would eventually lead to Zhen Ji's death. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally time. Lord Pang Tong had chained the ships together and Wu had already started the fire attack. A firework was shot up into the air from Wu's flagship. That was signal. With a great cry, Chi Xue ordered her ambush troops to attack. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It could be said that the southerners were stronger at sea battles, and that led to the eventual victory of the battle of Chi Bi, but it was also because of Chi Xue, did the battle ended as quickly as it did. After the battle, Chi Xue and Wu Shi left for their own home, Chi Xue making her back to Wu and Wu Shi making his way back to Shu. Though they sorely missed each other, they were devoted to their country, and also each other. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Over the next few months, Wu had switched sides, fighting against Shu-Han. It pained Chi Xue to go to war against people she knew, but it could not helped. Next to Zhou Tai, they were unstoppable. Chi Xue and Wu Shi never met on the battlefield, being pained to even look at each other's eyes in this manner, but they wrote to each other frequently, their relationship escalating despite the chaos. It was finally in the summer, when Chi Xue received a letter that left her devastated. Wu Shi had asked her to join Shu-Han. "'Dear Chi Xue. I know that you are loyal to your country, and so am i. I want so see you so badly that i would kill myself. Please, why don't you leave Wu and join us? They are nothing but traitorous dogs, why throw your lot with them? Please, i implore you, join us, and me. Please, let me know as soon as possible.'" Chi Xue could not believe that Wu Shi would actually write something like this. She was about to tear up the letter when Lord Zhou Yu walked in, catching Chi Xue in the act. Normally, it would not concern him, but seeing her in tears, it made him concerned. After reading the letter, Zhou Yu sighed. "So... you are left to decide between your heart and your country." He said. "I would never leave my country, never, but he..." Chi Xue could not continue. "I understand. Actually, this may help me." "My lord?" Chi Xue seemed confused. "I was about to ask you to feign defection to the enemy camp." "You're asking me to betray Shu-Han and Wu Shi from within?" Chi Xue was even more distraught. "Yes. I know it's hard, but someone must do it." "Was that the reason why you sent me to Shu-Han before? To spy for you?" "No. I hadn't thought about that during that time. But as Lord Sun Quan wished it, i have a duty to perform to the best of my abilities. You made a sworn vow to be loyal to your country, but i will let you go if you don't want to. No one is forcing you. I know how hard it is to betray the one you love dearly. I await your answer by next week." With that, Zhou Yu left. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue did not know what to do. She could answer that question herself. What was she to do? She wanted to be with Wu Shi, but that meant betraying her country. She finally decided that she couldn't come up with an answer herself and so she went to seek help form the one person who could help her, her commander, Zhou Tai. She found her commander training some troops and managed to pull him aside. After listening to her story, he nodded his head, understandingly. "Do what is right in your own heart. I will support whatever you do to the end." He said, before leaving her to her own thoughts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was week since Zhou Yu asked Chi Xue and she had come up with her answer. "Yes, i will feign defection to Shu-Han, however, i would like to keep messages down to a minimum and i want my own troops be part of this as well. I will relay messages to them and till that time of which i will turn against them, you can not use them. Those are my terms." Chi Xue said. "Alright, you have my word. Good luck to you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue made it back to Cheng Du and this time, the guards welcomed her, with Wu Shi as well. "I'm glad to you came to your senses." He smiled. Chi Xue looked away. "Well... i just... couldn't leave you." She replied. It was true, but no one was ever thinking of her feigning defection. As she entered the capital, troops were celebrating her defection, as though it was some sort of celebration. "Did you plan this?" She asked. "No, I'm not that smart." He answered, grinning like an idiot. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The two stayed close to each other, as they would, as they went to battle together. Even though she knew she was only feigning defection, she couldn't help but feel as though she was home. But soon, she was reminded of her mission once again. Word managed to reach Chi Xue that Guan Yu and his men were stationed in Maicheng. Chi Xue managed to get this information by eavesdropping on Zhuge Liang talking to Jiang Wel about their next move. This was something that Chi Xue could use. She immediately sent a trusted messenger who was from her unit in Wu in disguise as a soldier of Shu-Han, to Wu with the information. Was her revenge finally complete? She wondered what would she do once all of this was over. Wu Shi walked into her room, which startled Chi Xue from her thoughts. "Sorry if i surprised you." He said. "No... not really." She smiled walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. The two kissed passionately before sitting back down at the table. "So, do you still have any doubts about joining us?" "Wu Shi... i always have doubts in whatever i do, but if I'm with you, it makes me feel as though what i am doing is right." "That's a good answer." The two continued on with their chat and kissing and holding each other, as a figure stood outside, observing the entire scene. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- News of Guan Yu's death had reached Shu-Han. In an outburst, Zhang Fei went mad, drinking almost non-stop. He was later assassinated by his own subordinates for his behaviour. Liu Bei was in an outrage, wanting to invade Wu immediately in response to his sworn brother's death. The entire moral of the Shu-Han army was in an all time low. Though Zhuge Liang tried to calm his lord down, he was futile. No one could stop his rage. Chi Xue sat in horror, seeing how her efforts for revenge had turned a country of prosperity, into one of despair. How her work had changed the king of virtue, into one of rage. When news of Guan Yu's death reached Zhuge Liang, he immediately turned to Chi Xue for answers. Chi Xue could not come up with any explanation, but Wu Shi stood up in her defence, even though Guan Yu was like a father to Wu Shi. "Lord Zhuge Liang, i know that she is innocent, there is no way she could have done this!" Wu Shi protested. "She is still loyal to Wu! Her loyalty is stronger than a thousand men and higher than a mountain. What makes you so sure?" Zhuge Liang shot back. "I know, because i trust her!" "It's because you love her!" "That has nothing to do with the fact that i trust her!" "It has everything to do with it." Chi Xue could not sit back and watch this scene unfold before her. "Stop it." She said. The two men stopped bickering and turned to her. "If you think i did it, then i will accept any punishment that you give me. That is all." She simply said. Zhuge Liang was caught back by her words. She showed such confidence and calmness that most people would be convinced that she was innocent, but Zhuge Liang was more than most people. He still had doubts about her, but let this slip for once. "Fine, i will believe you for now." Zhuge Liang said, leaving. Chi Xue knew that she would never be forgiven in heaven, for lying and for the destruction of a country that grew with prosperity. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Liu Bei had marched his troops in response to Yi Ling, where the Wu forces had taken up defence under the leadership of Lu Xun. Right before Chi Xue marched off, the messenger returned with orders from Zhou Yu. "'Lead Liu Bei or Zhuge Liang to the designated area. An ambush would be waiting for them. During that time, i want you to turn against them and join us. I'm expecting great things from you.'" Chi Xue sighed, not wanting to go through this, but there was nothing she could do. This was what her heart told her to do, and so, she will follow. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi Xue rode atop of her steed at the battlefield. The map of the area was in her head. She knew where to lead them. She managed to get Zhuge Liang to follow her, and she knew that he was still suspicious of her work, but it didn't matter to her. It will all end soon enough. Everything will end. The led Zhuge Liang, Wu Shi and their troops, with her own troops into the area in which she was instructed to bring them to. Once there, she stopped, turning around to face Zhuge Liang. "So... you are still loyal to Wu." Zhuge Liang said. Chi Xue hung her head low, drawing her blade and pointing it to Zhuge Liang. "I'm sorry, Lord Zhuge Liang, but this is what my heart tells me to do." She said sadly. Zhuge Liang nodded in response. "You are loyal, respectful, loving, beautiful, kind, smart and brave. You are the embodiment of what men strive to be. You have no need to be sorry, for this is who you are." Zhuge Liang said. Wu Shi, however, could not understand. "Chi Xue? What's the meaning of this?" "It means what it means, Wu Shi, I'm sorry." "Chi-" "Wu Shi, stop it. There is no turning of her now. This was their plan from the beginning." Zhuge Liang interrupted. "And a plan in which the great Zhuge Liang fell for." A voice from behind Chi Xue said. Zhou Yu pulled his steed next to Chi Xue. "I must let you know, that Chi Xue was very reluctant to do this. I was almost afraid that she would really turn to Shu-Han." Zhou Yu admitted. "Zhou Yu, i might have expected this from you." "Same to you, Lord Zhuge Liang." Zhou Yu said as his ambush army sprang into motion, charging from behind Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu, completely encircling the group. "Very well planned, Zhou Yu, however..." Zhuge Liang raised his hands and from the woods around them, Shu-Han troops emerged. The two ambush army began fighting against each other while the four officers still stayed still where they were. Chi Xue sighed, raising her sword to the sky. Emerging from the ground of dead leaves, what seemed to be small mounds or rocks, were Wu soldiers in pit holes, springing out in action in response to Chi Xue's call, aiding Zhou Yu's troops. "Very well played, Chi Xue. I would have expected this from you." Zhuge Liang smiled. "Thank you, Lord Zhuge Liang. Wu Shi, i wish for it that you would fight me." Chi Xue said, pointing her sword at him. "Me? But-" "No buts. Just draw your sword." "Chi-" Before Wu Shi could finish his sentence, Chi Xue charged at him, with sword poised. Wu Shi just managed to draw his blade in defence and was knocked off his horse for that. Chi Xue got off her horse as well, standing in front of Wu Shi on the ground. "Stand up." She said. Wu Shi still would not move. "I said get up." Chi Xue felt irritated. Why did he have to make it so difficult? She raised her sword high into the air, planning to plunge it into him. Wu Shi's natural instincts kicked in and he rolled away right before the blade could cut him. Wu Shi stumbled to his feet, sword drawn, but shaking. Chi Xue swung her sword expertly, striking at Wu Shi, who managed to parry her attacks only by a hair's breath. Wu Shi was being pushed back. "But why? Why Chi Xue? Didn't you love me?" "Fight me seriously and you'll find out." She smiled. The same smile that she had when they spent the night together before this day. "But-" "I said no buts." Chi Xue thrusts her sword forward, Wu Shi parrying it with his sword. Chi Xue side stepped and swung her blade at Wu Shi. Wu Shi backed away, but not in time for the tip of Chi Xue's blade to graze over his left eye. Though the eye itself was not harmed, a scar was formed over it, bleeding. "..." Wu Shi stared at the blood that was coming from his own face, from Chi Xue's own sword. That was when he saw it. There was no turning back for Chi Xue. She was an enemy. An enemy that needed to be eliminated. He looked back at Chi Xue, anger building his his eyes. Chi Xue smiled. Yes, this was how it was suppose to be. Wu Shi was now serious. He charged forward, striking continuous blows at her, all of which Chi Xue easily managed to deflect. She swung her blade at him a couple of times, getting him to back away. "Are you still going easy on me, Wu Shi?" She asked, slight sarcasm in her voice. Wu Shi could not tolerate this any longer, he charged forward, sword forward, planned to plunge it deep into her. Chi Xue smiled. This was how it was suppose to be. Chi Xue got into defensive stance, and right before Wu Shi's hit could be deflected, Chi Xue dropped her sword. Wu Shi's blade sailed through the air, unable to stop at this range, impaling itself into Chi Xue's chest. Chi Xue staggered slightly, coughing up blood. Wu Shi suddenly came back to his senses. "Chi.. Xue? You... you let me win?" He asked, horrified, his hands letting go of the sword. Chi Xue smiled, dropping to her knees. Wu Shi immediately dropped onto the floor and held her in his arms. "Why? Why did you do this?" "All... is as... it should be." She said. Chi Xue's act had caught the attention of everyone standing there. All stopped fighting, seeing how their officer had gone down. Chi Xue's troops, both from Wu and Shu stood around her, shocked that their beloved commander was dead. "Why! WHY!" "I... wanted... to do... the right... thing." "But that doesn't mean you have to die! Why!" "I... followed... my heart... This... is what... must be done." Chi Xue raised her hand, cupping her Wu Shi's cheek. Tears from his eyes washing her hand of her own blood. "I... wanted to die... by your hands... in your... arms... I'm glad... that i met... you... Wu Shi... i love... you-" Chi Xue stopped, her eyes closed, her hand dropped to the ground. She was dead. Chi Xue, the one who would bring an end to the chaos, was dead. "Chi Xue? Wake up! Wake up!" Wu Shi cried, holding onto her body tightly, tears unable to stop. Behind him, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu stood there in silence, witnesses to the entire scene. "Chi Xue did what she wanted to do." Zhuge Liang said. "So this was the path she chose. She was too distressed between serving her country and her love and judgement that this was the only way she could see as a way for an end." Zhou Yu added in. "Lord Zhou Yu, i propose a truce for now. We shall pull back our forces. I'm sure Chi Xue would have wanted it that way." "Yes, i agree. Chi Xue did teach us something valuable, that fighting brings nothing but hardship." Zhou Yu nodded in agreement. They watched as Wu Shi carried Chi Xue's body to a side, placing it gently onto the ground. Slowly, he dug the ground next to her. With his own two hands, he dug a large hole. A grave. With help from Chi Xue's troops, both Wu and Shu, They gently placed Chi Xue's body in the grave. Wu Shi pulled the sword from her chest before climbing out of the grave. The soldiers slowly piled the soil back into the hole, as though reluctant to even do this. Finally, when the grave was covered, Wu Shi dragged a large stone and placed it on the grave. Using his own sword which was impaled in Chi Xue, he cut his own palm, mixing the blood of his and hers. Then, he wrote on the stone. "'The greatest hero of our era, and the greatest woman in the history of the world.'" With that, he plunged the same blade in front of the stone. This would the place where no one will ever feel alone or sad. This is the place where the greatest hero died and returned to the earth in which she came from. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As promised, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang pulled their troops back. When Zhou Yu told Zhou Tai of what had happened, Zhou Tai was first in a state of shock, but he later calmed down and knew that this was what Chi Xue had wanted. Zhou Yu called her 'the purest soul in the time of chaos'. Zhuge Liang called her 'the only one who could bring peace and prosperity to the country'. And also 'a phoenix in which no one can catch, free and pure'. Zhou Tai called her 'the example of which all men should follow'. Chi Xue was soon forgotten in history, for she never really played a large significance in the war, but many would say that if she didn't die, she would have been the one to rule the whole of China. Wu Shi went mad soon after Chi Xue's death and committed suicide. He was buried along with other soldiers who died in battle. Liu Bei would be defeated in that battle at Yi Ling and die of depression, starting the decline of Shu-Han. Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu would still fight against each other, although never near the grave of Chi Xue. Zhou Yu would be shot by an arrow which the wound would never heal causing him to die. Zhuge Liang died of exhaustion at the battle of Wu Zhang plains, leaving Wei to unify China. Zhen Ji had committed suicide after being told off by her own husband when she voiced her opinion in his choice of women. The three kingdoms would not end till the grandson of Sima Yi, Sima Yan, unified China and created the Jin dynasty. If Chi Xue had not died, would history be different? Would a new dynasty be formed? Or would war never end? Within the conflict between heart and country, no one is certain. A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please be patient with my next fic! 


End file.
